The present disclosure relates generally to parallel test payloads.
Digital information is often encoded in analog carriers on data-bearing media, such as magnetic oxide particles (e.g., on a magnetic strip), electromagnetic signals, optically readable symbols created by physical etchings (e.g., on a digital video disk (DVD)), or ink (e.g., on paper). The rate of correct recovery for digital information encoded in analog carriers is variable and depends upon a variety of factors. For example, small variations in individual implementation for a given class of systems with a particular analog carrier can alter the recovery rate.